An English Rose
by stefanie437
Summary: James Potter is a lowly stable hand, destined to work in the stables the rest of his life. Lily Evans is Princess of Gryffindor, betrothed to Severus Snape of Slytherin, destined to be Queen. Fairytale AU, written for AU Jily Week on Tumblr.


James Potter is a lot of things, but stupid usually isn't one of them.

Confident, definitely. Reckless, perhaps. But definitely not stupid.

Until now.

He _knows _this is the stupidest thing he's ever done. He knows it. But it's really hard to care at all when her hands are raking down his chest and toward his trousers, her fingers fumbling at the button.

His mind goes blank as her hands make contact with his skin. Her fiery hair is falling out of its neat plait, and he pulls at the ribbon so it falls to the floor. Her hair tumbles in waves around her shoulders and he can't resist running his hands through it.

His mind registers one last thought before descending into the bliss that is the taste of Lily Evans' lips:

_I could do this forever. I could be here, with her, forever. _

Except - he is a lowly stable hand, destined to be spreading hay for the rest of his life, dirt caked under his fingernails.

And Lily Evans is the Princess of Gryffindor, destined to be Queen.

_They're going to hang me for this._

* * *

It all started in the barn. The day is sunny and bright, but ordinary. James starts the day mucking out the stalls while Sirius tends to the horses' bridles and saddles. They go on in their work in comfortable silence for some time until James hears the startled neigh of one of the horses, followed by a soft "Shhh."

James stops his work and stands up straight, scanning the stalls for the source of the noise. His trained ears lead him quickly to Daisy's stall – he knows each horse so well – and he carefully peaks inside. He's completely shocked to see a woman huddled on the ground near Daisy's back foot, trying to lift the saddle from the floor.

"I'd move away from there if I were you," he jokes. "You're in the line of fire there, and you don't want to be down there when she – " James stops abruptly as the woman whips her head toward him, her hood falling down and her face coming into view. His eyes widen as he realizes who it is he's staring at.

"But – Your Highness – I had no idea it was you there - " James stumbles on his words, pulling his hat from his head in a rushed attempt to show respect.

The Princess stands up gracefully, adjusting her cape so to avoid stepping on it.

"Potter, is it?"

"Yes, your Highness – James Potter."

She smiles gently, but James sees that it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, can you please ready my horse for me?"

"Of course, your Highness – may I ask, your Highness – why were you hiding?"

Her eyebrows raise in surprise at his question, and James backpedals quickly, internally cursing his stupid mouth for asking such an impertinent question, and to the Princess, no less.

"I didn't mean to imply anything, your Highness – only that – is there something I can help you with? I didn't know you were here until I heard Daisy here – "

"I didn't want to be seen, all right?" her cheeks went a gorgeous shade of crimson. "I really just needed a quiet ride, alone, to clear my head."

"Sirius, mate?" James calls suddenly, and the princess ducks quickly out of sight. In a moment, Sirius is there, making his way to Daisy's stall from around the corner on the other side of the barn.

"Could you go let Pete know we need more carrots for the horses?" James asked. "We're running quite low."

Sirius quirks his eyebrows in response to the random question, but shrugs it off. "Whatever you say, mate. If you think it's so important I do this right now, then I will." A deeper question is obvious in his eyes, and James gives a tiny nod of encouragement. Sirius shrugs again and leaves the barn, not looking back.

"He's gone, Princess."

The princess stands up again, just as graceful as before. She looks quite relived that they're alone.

"If you want, I can get Daisy ready and you can be on your way before anyone else knows you're gone."

"I'll be eternally grateful if you could do that, James." The crimson has returned to her cheeks, and James can't quite take his eyes off of her. He knows that's dangerous, but he's never been this close to the princess before. He's always admired her beauty, of course – who hasn't? She's a perfect English Rose, the apple of Gryffindor's eye. But he never imagined anyone could truly be this beautiful, this radiant.

Moments later, he's helping her on her horse and leading them out around the back. As he watches her ride off, he can't help but wonder what's on her mind. He realizes that he really, really wants to know.

"Princess Lily seems a bit distracted lately. Have you noticed?" James casually asks Sirius later.

Sirius stops adding feed to Pepper's stall and turns around to face James. "The question should be why have _you _noticed?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I just wonder what could possibly be distracting for a princess. What's she got to worry about, anyway? I know there's the war and all, but her father's the one dealing with that, not her."

"I'd imagine it's her impending wedding to that bloke from Slytherin," Sirius says. "He seems like a greasy tosser to me."

"Wedding? She's engaged?" James' stomach drops uncomfortably at the realization.

"Has your head been up your arse?" Sirius sighs. "They made the announcement two weeks ago. If they marry her off to Severus Snape, Gryffindor can form a tight alliance with Slytherin - join the kingdoms together and all that. End the war. The King's been planning it for ages, I'm sure."

"I was in bed then with the flu, remember?" James replies. "I knew nothing of any royal announcements."

"Right. Well, it's true. She's getting married."

The princess is engaged to someone against her will…no wonder she had wanted time alone. With a start he realizes that not only had she wanted to be alone, but also that she hadn't wanted to be seen by anyone. He begins to panic, wondering if he had managed to unknowingly help the princess run away—what if she never came back? Did he just cost his kingdom a princess and an alliance in the same day?

"You know, about that flu, I think maybe it's coming back. I'm not feeling all that well at the moment." James practically throws his bag of feed at Sirius and hurries toward the door. "I'll make up the work tomorrow, I promise!" he shouts to Sirius as he runs out of the barn onto the grounds.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, you loony!" Sirius shouts at James' retreating back.

* * *

James hurries off in the direction he last saw the princess. He follows the riding trail until he sees the horses' prints move off the trail and through the trees toward the lake, on the far edge of the grounds.

He stumbles through the trees and is relived to see her sitting on the edge of the lake, her feet in the water, and Daisy grazing nearby.

He approaches her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Your Highness?"

She turns, and James is struck again by her beauty and her soft features, and the pure grace of her movements. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," she says, but James is sure she's not. He doesn't know her very much at all, but he knows what sorrow looks like, and he can see it in her eyes. He hesitates. He really hadn't thought much about what he'd do if he found her. But he can't very well sit down next to the Princess of Gryffindor.

"You can sit, James," she motions to the ground next to her. "You don't have to be afraid." She smiles reassuringly.

He sat down gingerly, trying to be graceful, but his long limbs made for little grace. He looks at her again, slowly meeting her eyes. They are emerald green- greener than anything he'd ever seen in his life.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Princess?"

"You've already helped me a great deal by helping me to escape the castle this morning. I'm truly grateful."

"May I ask what's bothering you?" His stomach squirms at how familiar he was being with her. She's the Princess of Gryffindor, the heir to the throne_. Not to mention betrothed to a prince. _He knew that if anyone found out about this, he'd be in huge trouble.

"I am too embarrassed to say, James."

"Your Highness, I am but a lowly stable hand. You have no reason to be embarrassed around the likes of me," he bowed his head.

"Don't speak so poorly of yourself, James. You are a vital part of the running of these castle grounds. Every single subject in my kingdom is of personal value to me."

James normally would doubt such a statement from a royal, but somehow he believed that Lily's sentiments were true.

"You are too kind, Your Highness."

"I do not deserve your flattery," her voice is sharper this time. "I truly do not. I am out here, hiding from my responsibilities. Cowardice is not to be admired."

"Your Highness?" James didn't know what to say. Her sudden change in tone was surprising.

"I fear that I do not possess the bravery I will need to face my impending marriage." She looked up at the blue sky. "I am a coward."

"Not at all, Your Highness. You cannot possibly be a coward for knowing what lies ahead is worthy of fear. Is it your betrothed that you fear? Or something else?"

"I fear the possibility of failing in my duties as future Queen," her voice softens. "And Severus…I fear that he will be consumed by his desperate desire for power, and it will bring our kingdoms to ruin."

James isn't sure what to say.

"Above all, I fear that I will lose any sense of self I have ever had," she whispers. "I know that once I become Queen, I must set aside any personal desires or ambitions. My dreams mean nothing in anticipation of fulfilling the prophecy and being a good and noble Queen."

"Prophecy, Your Highness?"

"A trusted Seer prophesied to my father that I would one day marry – marry someone that was 'an unlikely match' – and that our union would end the great conflict that has plagued us since Severus Snape and his group of advisers came to power."

"The fate of the kingdom is in my hands," she pushes a bit of her hair behind her ear, and James briefly wonders what her hair would feel like between his fingers. "I cannot fail."

He feels a pang of sympathy for her. He can't believe he's feeling sorry for a princess, but he is. He can't help it. There is something so kind, so genuine, so _real _about her. He is overcome by the desire to fix this, to fix everything, for her.

He's never before felt like that about anyone, and certainly not about someone he just met.

"Princess, you will be the most fair and just Queen the kingdom has ever seen. The kingdom is already enamored with you. And why wouldn't they be? You are intelligent and graceful, and beautiful – " he stops, realizing he might have gotten carried away, letting his mouth run away with him again…

But she smiles at him, and this time it reaches her eyes.

"Please, call me Lily."

* * *

James leads Daisy down the path toward the castle, the princess walking beside him. They had spent another hour or so talking and enjoying the sun. James is still in shock at how things have turned out. He, the lowest of servants, talking to Princess Lily as if they were friends. He feels guilty and more than a little bit fearful, but it's easy to push those feelings down and away when she looks at him with those emerald eyes.

"Earlier, you mentioned you'd have to put aside your own dreams to be Queen," James says. "What is it you desire?"

"I want to be a healer," she says with a smile. "I want to help people, heal them, do something with my hands. I've always been fascinated with how the human body works, and in awe of the palace healers."

"Why can't you be a healer and Queen? It seems to me that could be entirely possible."

"Severus," she says coolly. "He does not believe in women learning any form of trade or skill. He's made it quite clear that as his wife, and queen, that I am not to occupy myself with any such endeavors."

"And your father is sure Severus is the person to which the prophecy refers?" James is disgusted by this bloke. He has the entire world at his fingertips, yet he uses his power to suppress such a vibrant person like Lily.

"Yes. Or, at least, he hopes so desperately that it is Severus that he does not want to entertain the idea that it might not be."

"You would be an amazing healer."

She smiles that brilliant smile. "I know. I had begun the studies before my engagement was announced, but have since had to stop. It brought so much joy to my life."

James is quiet as they near the castle. How could someone take the possibility of learning and joy away from her?

As they approach the gates, he notices an unfamiliar black horse with an unfamiliar gentleman astride it. As they come more into view, Lily stops.

"It's Severus. He's here."

The man atop the horse sees them then and dismounts, striding purposefully over to meet them. He eyes James with contempt, his chin upturned.

"You, boy," he points at James. "Tend to the princess' horse. You are dismissed."

He looks quickly at Lily before he can stop himself. He averts his eyes just as quickly, but he sees Severus' eyes flash with malice.

"I said," his voice is steel. "You are dismissed."

James retreats quickly, his chest tightening with anger. _This _is the bloke the princess must marry?

_I have to stop it._

* * *

James is pacing the kitchen, talking a mile a minute.

"And I think I might be falling in love with the princess."

Sirius' mouth falls open, Peter drops the potato peeler, and Remus stands up and grabs James by the shoulders.

"_Are you insane?" _Remus yelps. "They'll hang you for saying things like that!"

"I don't care," James' eyes are wild. "I can't let her marry that – that – _tyrant."_

"James," Sirius stands up now, too. "You are a stable hand. _A stable hand. _You might think she likes you, but she doesn't. She's the princess! She's betrothed to another man. An insane, blood thirsty lunatic, I might add."

"That's exactly why she can't marry him!" James' voice rises. "I have to stop it."

"This is her destiny, James," Remus continues, his hands still on James' shoulders. "She's destined to be queen, and to end this war. They will fulfill the prophecy, and it'll be over. If she's unhappy, so be it. There's nothing we can do."

Remus drops his arms and James turns and storms out.

The next day feels endless. James still seethes with anger when he remembers the look of contempt on Severus' face. He's so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He spins around to find himself face to face with Lily.

"Lily," he breathes, her true name still strange on his tongue. "I am so pleased to see you."

She blushes, and his heart stutters at the sight. "I just had to thank you again for yesterday, and apologize for Severus."

"Please, do not fret over me," James says. "It's you I worry about in the presence of such malice." He tries not to let frustration creep into his voice.

"Do not worry for me, James." She hesitates for a moment, then gingerly reaches out to touch his cheek.

He can't believe what's happening. He leans into her touch, then boldly takes her hand in his.

"You can't marry him," James hears himself saying. "You deserve true love."

"And what do you know of true love?"

"Not much, but I'm learning," he wants so much to kiss her.

"Will you meet me tonight? My ladies maid, Marlene, will bring you to me."

"Are you sure? I can't bear the idea of causing any trouble for you."

"I'm already in trouble, James. Deep, deep trouble." She smiles slyly. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Hours later, he's in Lily's chambers, and they're losing themselves in each other. He's never been this happy, or this terrified. He knows what could happen if he gets caught with the future queen.

_They're going to hang me for this._

He doesn't care.

Afterward, he holds her in his arms, savoring the heat of her skin.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," she says. "It's so unlike me. But, I think that's why I'm doing it."

"I love you," he says. And he means it. He knows that, now.

"I don't deserve it. I have a prophecy to fulfill. I owe it to my people. And yet, here I am, risking it all."

"You can do anything you set your mind to," he kisses her temple. "With or without Severus, you can end this war. You can be that queen. You don't need him."

He tightens his arms around her, holding on for dear life. "I believe in you."

She kisses him, and he sees stars.

He knows this is stupid. Reckless, and insane. And absolutely, completely right.


End file.
